


Non avrei dovuto lasciarti

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Attenzione: la storia è ispirata in parte all'episodio 5.3 (ovviamente spoiler per chi non ci fosse ancora arrivato).Sono alcune settimane ormai che i Winchester si sono allontanati, ma un giorno Dean riceve da Bobby la spaventosa notizia che Sam è stato aggredito. Terrorizzato all'idea di perderlo, si precipita nel suo appartamento, sperando di riuscire a salvarlo, ma la situazione che si trova davanti non è decisamente quella che si aspettava. Suo fratello sembra impazzito e questa volta sarà difficile rimettere a posto le cose...*Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa “A fragment from the past” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Non avrei dovuto lasciarti

_ **Capitolo 1** _

Dean, a bordo dell'Impala, stava guidando più velocemente che poteva verso la città dell'Oklahoma in cui Sam si era stabilito qualche tempo prima cercando invano di mantenere la calma. Avevano deciso di separarsi dopo che suo fratello aveva liberato Lucifero e al momento gli era sembrata davvero un'ottima idea, visto che faticava ad accettare che avesse preferito un demone a lui, ma adesso rimpiangeva amaramente la risposta che gli aveva dato quel giorno. Sperava solo che non fosse successo nulla di grave o non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Purtroppo, a giudicare dal racconto che Bobby gli aveva fatto per telefono poco prima, sembrava proprio di sì, ma Dean continuava a ripetersi che il fratellino era comunque un cacciatore esperto che non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, non poteva essere stato messo K.O. da un demone che l'aveva aggredito nel suo appartamento, giusto?  
Le parole più spaventose che potesse mai sentire, però, continuavano a risuonargli in testa e il ragazzo, terrorizzato per ciò che avrebbe potuto trovarsi davanti una volta arrivato, riusciva a pensare solo agli scenari peggiori.  
Quella mattina, infatti, Bobby aveva chiamato Sam per sentire come se la stava cavando da solo e proporgli di indagare su degli strani avvenimenti in una città vicina, ma mentre cercava di convincerlo ad accettare, il ragazzo aveva detto qualcosa su un demone che doveva essergli apparso misteriosamente davanti a dispetto del sale e delle trappole in punti strategici, e un attimo dopo era caduta la linea. Sbalordito, l'anziano cacciatore aveva urlato qualche volta il suo nome prima di rendersi conto che il telefono era muto e, dopo aver atteso per dei lunghissimi minuti che il giovane richiamasse, l'aveva mandato urgentemente a controllare la situazione.  
Nessuno dei due capiva come avesse fatto un demone a entrare indisturbato in quell'appartamento, ma se Sam era nei guai, era loro dovere correre ad aiutarlo.  
Purtroppo Bobby, bloccato da settimane su una sedia a rotelle, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, ma Dean si era subito fiondato nell'Impala, augurandosi con tutto il cuore di arrivare in tempo per salvare il suo amato fratellino.  
Gli sembrò di metterci fin troppo a raggiungere l'indirizzo che gli aveva dato l'amico, e il tragitto fino alla porta d'ingresso fu il più lungo della sua vita, ma quando trovò il coraggio di spalancarla con il coltello di Ruby già in mano, si trovò davanti una scena a dir poco surreale. La buona notizia era che Sam, a sua volta armato, era ancora vivo e vegeto, nonostante l'appartamento fosse un disastro di mobili e oggetti vari rotti o rovesciati, ma la cattiva era che stava minacciando... il vuoto.  
Dean ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a realizzarlo, ma purtroppo non aveva dubbi che suo fratello si stesse rivolgendo, arrabbiato e spaventato, a qualcuno che non c'era, e gli sembrava abbastanza improbabile che un demone avesse trovato il modo di rendersi visibile a lui soltanto. Senza contare che non sentiva odore di zolfo e le protezioni che vedeva da lì a porte e finestre non presentavano falle.  
Stava ancora elaborando le informazioni appena ricevute quando si accorse, con ulteriore sgomento, che né Sam né il fantomatico demone gli stavano dando la minima attenzione.  
Provò allora a segnalare la sua presenza ma non ottenne nulla e finalmente si decise ad attraversare rapido la stanza.  
In un estremo tentativo di scongiurare il terribile pensiero che suo fratello fosse improvvisamente impazzito, fendette l'aria davanti a sé dove supponeva potesse trovarsi il petto dell'avversario invisibile che stavano fronteggiando, ma il risultato non fu affatto quello che sperava, anzi. Dopo aver rischiato di colpire il più giovane, gettatosi all'improvviso sulla traiettoria dell'arma in un affondo senza motivo apparente, seppe con certezza che qualunque cosa fosse, doveva finire subito. Aveva appena rischiato un infarto per quel movimento inconsulto e da vicino si era accorto anche che il fratello stava sanguinando copiosamente da alcuni tagli sulle braccia di cui temeva, a questo punto, di conoscere la natura.  
«Basta, Sam! Non c'è nessuno qui!» lo pregò quasi, disperato, afferrandolo per un polso senza pensarci. Gli sembrò stranamente più magro di quanto ricordasse, ma non abbe il tempo di soffermarcisi troppo, perché questi, con uno sguardo sconvolto che per un attimo gli fece paura, reagì di scatto, aprendogli uno squarcio piuttosto lungo nella camicia. Per fortuna la lama aveva raggiunto la pelle solo di striscio, ma questo non cambiava la gravità del gesto.  
«Sei impazzito?» urlò, mollando subito la presa.  
«Sparite, maledetti demoni! Si può sapere che volete da me?» gli rispose Sam, senza neanche dar segno di averlo sentito, tentando di nuovo di colpire l'aria e Dean, accortosi che aveva mancato per un soffio il suo stesso braccio, non ebbe altra scelta che lanciarglisi addosso, sperando di riuscire a disarmarlo. Più tardi avrebbe cercato di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma al momento c'erano altre priorità.  
Lottarono disperatamente per qualche minuto con il più giovane che urlava e menava colpi a caso, ma alla fine il maggiore riuscì a farlo cadere a terra sotto di sé e bloccargli i polsi, stringendo con tutta la forza che aveva per costringerlo a mollare la presa sul coltello ormai sporco del sangue di entrambi. Mentre cercava di aprirsi un varco nelle sue difese, infatti, era stato colpito più volte, senza fortunatamente riportare danni troppo gravi. La cosa peggiore rimaneva quindi lo shock della sua scoperta, visto che, da quel poco che riusciva a capire, suo fratello non era ubriaco. Che avesse avuto un incidente che lo faceva sragionare, per caso? O si trattava invece di droga? Dean non voleva neanche pensare che il fratellino ci fosse caduto di nuovo, ma più lo guardava, più gli sembrava plausibile. Perché avrebbe dovuto ricominciare con il sangue di demone, però, se aveva deciso di smettere con la caccia? Se ben ricordava, Bobby aveva cercato più volte, in quelle settimane, di convincerlo a tornare al lavoro, ma Sam non ne aveva voluto sapere. Era tutto molto strano, ma se aveva ragione, era pronto a trascinarlo di nuovo nella panic room per farlo disintossicare e non togliergli più gli occhi di dosso. Era pur sempre il fratello maggiore, e visto che in fondo era stato lui a crescerlo, poteva star certo che l'avrebbe fatto rigare dritto come quando erano piccoli.  
Finalmente, stritolandogli quasi un polso, riuscì a fargli perdere la presa sul coltello, che si affrettò poi ad allontanare a scopo preventivo, ma mentre cercava di decidere la prossima mossa, fu distratto da un forte colpo alla porta e Sam ne approfittò subito per liberarsi e spingerlo via.  
Con suo sommo orrore, lo vide afferrare di nuovo la sua arma e voltarsi furioso verso di lui, ma in quel momento due poliziotti entrarono di corsa con le pistole in pugno intimando loro di fermarsi.  
Dean, sia pure irritato da quell'arrivo che avrebbe complicato parecchio le cose, si affrettò a obbedire cercando intanto di pensare a come togliere entrambi dagli impicci, ma suo fratello si limitò a dirigere semplicemente la sua rabbia verso gli intrusi, fregandosene dell'ordine.  
Com'era prevedibile, uno dei due sparò subito un colpo nella sua direzione ferendolo, per fortuna, solo di striscio, ma il ragazzo, sordo al dolore e a qualsiasi minaccia o richiamo, si avvicinò ancora di più con il chiaro intento di piantargli il coltello nello stomaco. Un attimo dopo, però, la scarica elettrica di un taser lo costrinse a fermarsi e lasciar cadere l'arma, permettendo ai due di ammanettarlo e bloccarlo a terra mentre questi cercava debolmente di liberarsi.  
Nel frattempo Dean assisteva suo malgrado alla scena, equamente diviso tra il sollievo e la rabbia, ma si riscosse appena vide uno degli agenti avvicinarsi a lui con un altro paio di manette.  
«Aspettate, c'è un equivoco» protestò incredulo, decidendo però di non opporre un'inutile e dannosa resistenza fisica.  
«E tu questo lo chiami equivoco?» lo derise l'uomo, accennando al disastro intorno a loro. «Spiegherete al giudice le ragioni del vostro litigio, ma adesso venite con noi.»  
«Non stavamo litigando. Un amico di famiglia mi ha informato che mio fratello gli aveva detto cose strane al telefono e sono venuto a controllare, trovandolo così. Ho solo cercato di disarmarlo per evitare che si facesse ancora del male» provò a spiegare, augurandosi che gli credessero e che Sam si fosse calmato abbastanza da non tirar fuori di nuovo la storia dei demoni. Già così c'erano seri rischi che venisse internato e non poteva permetterlo con l'Apocalisse in corso. Doveva fare la sua parte per fermare i demoni e Lucifero e di certo non ci sarebbe riuscito sapendolo, solo e disarmato, in un ospedale psichiatrico.  
«Suo fratello fa uso di sostanze stupefacenti?» domandò l'altro agente dopo qualche secondo e un rapido scambio di sguardi con il collega, che nel frattempo l'aveva comunque ammanettato.  
«Non saprei, è da qualche tempo che abbiamo perso i contatti» rispose a malincuore Dean, odiandosi profondamente per quell'amara verità. Come gli era venuto in mente di lasciarlo solo dopo ciò che era successo? Era stato Sam a dare inizio a tutto dicendogli che abbandonava la caccia perché non si fidava più di se stesso e lui, anziché dissuaderlo, gli aveva dato ragione, rincarando la dose...  
«Sarà meglio farli vedere entrambi da un medico. Alcune di queste ferite sembrano brutte» disse a quel punto uno dei poliziotti, chiamando poi i rinforzi per scortarli in ospedale su due macchine separate.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Sarò piuttosto cattiva con il povero Sammy in questa storia (e in realtà anche con Dean), ma spero di riuscire a fare un buon lavoro, visto che non ho mai scritto nulla del genere.  
La storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla “Summer Bingo Kinky Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom (prompt: Sedation), ma come ho accennato nell'introduzione, ho approfittato dell'evento “A fragment from the past” organizzato dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425) (ad esso collegato) per realizzarla con qualche mese di ritardo. Spero abbiate apprezzato questo primo capitolo e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. Spero di non deludere le aspettative e che continuerete a seguirmi fino alla fine. :)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Non so ancora quando pubblicherò il secondo capitolo, ma spero di non andare oltre una settimana/dieci giorni al massimo.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina


End file.
